1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source of a non-emissive display device, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device having a backlight using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. Background Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are often used as display devices. In particular, since liquid crystal display devices are low-profile, light-weight, and low-power consumption, and consequently, used as display section of portable equipment.
However, liquid crystal display devices are not light-emitting devices, and therefore, require lighting means. In general, as the lighting devices for liquid crystal display devices, planar lighting devices called a backlight are in widespread use. As the light emitting elements (also referred to as light sources) of the backlights, there have been used cold cathode fluorescent tubes in the past, and in recent years, there have also been used those using LEDs in portable equipment.
The liquid crystal display device using the LED as the light source is proposed in, for example, JP-A-64-88426. Further, there is also a description regarding the configuration of the backlight having a light guide plate using the LED in JP-A-2005-077753.